Me Estoy Enamorando De Ti
by samyfreddie
Summary: lean mi historia... los quiero


**Me Estoy Enamorando De Ti**

_**Punto De Vista De Freddie**_

_Era un día normal como cualquier otro… excepto porque ahí estaba la chica de la que me estoy enamorando… la que siempre me hiso sufrir tanto física como emocionalmente… la que siempre me jugo bromas pesadas… la que me insultaba… la que me golpeaba… la que siempre estuvo conmigo en los días difíciles… no sé cómo pudo pasar esto… pero me estoy enamorando de ella… cuando oí una voz familiar que me saco de mis pensamientos…_

Hey Freddork- me dijo Sam

Hey Puckett- le dije

Que tienes- me pregunto

Nada… porque- le dije

Bueno porque te ves… distraído- me dijo

A sí estaba pensando en…- le dije

No me digas en… Carly- me dijo molesta

No- le dije

Entonces en quien- me pregunto sonriendo

No tiene caso… ella nunca se fijaría en mi- le dije

Y porque dices eso- me dijo

Los dos sabemos cómo soy… un nerd que ama a la tecnología… el que nunca se mete en problemas… pero sabes me gustaría… correr algún… riesgo- le dije

Un riesgo… estas seguro- me dijo

Si- le dije

Bueno… te gustaría ir a pintar la… escuela- me dijo

Si- le dije

Entonces te veo hoy… a la media noche- me dijo

Gracias- le dije

Porque tonto- me dijo

Porque me invitaste a salir hacer la travesura- le dije

Ok… cuando quieras… me tengo que ir- me dijo

Oye… espera… donde te veo- le dije

Yo paso por ti- me dijo

Ok… adiós- le dije

Adiós- me dijo

_**Sam**_

_No sé porque invite al tarado a pintar la escuela… pero me dejo muy intrigada al decir que no pensaba en Carly… y que pensaba en alguien más… seré yo… no lo creo… pero creo que tal vez pueda cambiar… mi forma de pensar en el… que tal si se pone más guapo… no puedo creer que esté pensando en el idiota… si solo somos amigos… llegue a mi casa… fui a mi habitación… me acosté en la cama… tenía que tener todo preparado para pintar la escuela… ya eran las once y media… salí de mi casa… tome mi bicicleta… y fui a plaza bushwell… tome el ascensor… y llegue a la puerta del apartamento de Freddie… toque la puerta y el abrió… estaba sonriendo…_

Estas listo- le dije

Si- me dijo

Voy a guardar mi bici- le dije

Aja- me dijo

Vamos- le dije

Adelante- me dijo

_Salimos de plaza bushwell… y llegamos a Ridgeway… saque 10 latas de pinturas… 5 para él y 5 para mi… comenzamos a pintar todas las bardas de la escuela… cuando terminamos… estábamos riendo…_

Esto fue muy divertido- me dijo

Seguro- le dije

_Nos acostamos en el pasto… viendo el cielo… negro lleno de estrellas brillantes… _

Me gusta mucho el cielo- me dijo

A mí también… y sabes que más me gusta- le dije

No… que- me dijo sonriendo

El tocino… y- le dije

Y que más- me dijo

El pollo frito- le dije

Ah- me dijo decepcionado

Bueno creo que tenemos que regresar… ya mero es la una de la mañana- le dije

Ok- me dijo

_Llegamos a plaza bushwell y subimos al apartamento de Freddie… saque mi bici…_

Nos vemos mañana- le dije

No te puedes ir… ya es muy tarde- me dijo

Cálmate no me va a pasar nada- le dije

No… es que si te pasa algo… me moriría- me dijo

Tranquilo- le dije

No… quédate conmigo esta noche- me dijo

Ok- le dije

_Fuimos a su habitación… llena de cosas de tecnología… Freddie fue al baño… salió con una pijama muy chistosa…_

De que te ríes- me dijo

De nada- le dije

Y donde voy a dormir- le pregunte

En la cama… conmigo- me dijo algo sonrojado

Que- le dije

Lo que escuchaste- me dijo

Ok… pero no tengo ninguna pijama- le dije

_Freddie fue a su armario… saco un pans azul a rayas y una camisa roja…_

Ten- me dijo

_Fui al baño… salí del baño… y fui a la cama… me acosté a un lado de Freddie… poco a poco me fui durmiendo… a la mañana desperté con algo pesado en mi cintura… me di cuenta que era el brazo de Freddie… se sintió muy confortable… me di cuenta que había estado haciendo ejercicio… cuando empezó a moverse… cerré de nuevo mis ojos… despertó… y me vio… sonrió… me paso una mano por mi cabello… me beso en la frente… y se acerco a mi labios… me dio un beso pequeño… justo cuando iba a desapartarse… lo agarre del cuello… y lo bese… con tanta pasión… el me devolvió el beso… sus labios se movían muy bien… nos separamos… para poder respirar… lo mire a los ojos castaños… que me vuelven loca… _

Hola- me dijo

Hola- le dije

Besas muy bien- le dije

Enserio- me dijo

Si… eres todo un maestro- le dije

Gracias- me dijo

Cierra la puerta de tu cuarto con llave… quiero mostrarte lo que yo sé- le dije

_Freddie se levanto y cerró su puerta con llave… regreso a la cama… se acostó y me subí en el… le dije que se quitara la camisa… se la quito… me quede asombrada con lo que vi… tenía un abdomen muy bien formado… lo comencé a besar… desde su boca… mordí sus labios… fui a su oreja… y la mordí… regrese a su boca… con mi mano derecha estaba tocando su cuerpo… el puso sus manos en mi espalda… comenzó a subir y a bajar… baje a su cuello… seguí con su pecho… luego con su abdomen… regrese a su boca… y me baje de él… y me acosté a un lado de el…_

Te gusto- le dije

Si- me dijo

Que bueno que te gusto- le dije

Pero yo todavía no te demuestro lo que se- me dijo

Demuéstramelo- le dije

_**Freddie**_

_Me acosté encima de ella… estaba sonriendo… comencé a besarla… primero en su boca… mordí su labio inferior… fui a su oreja también la mordí… regrese a su boca… baje a su cuello lo bese… y lo chupaba… quería hacerle un chupetón… le dije que se quitara la camisa… se la quito… dejándome ver sus hermosos senos… y su figura escultural… baje a sus senos… le quite el sostén… y comencé a besar sus senos… mordía sus pezones… ella estaba comenzando a gemir… baje a su cuerpo… y lo besaba… regrese a su boca… rompí el beso para poder respirar… la mire a sus hermosos ojos azules chispeantes… sonrió… y se puso de nuevo el sostén… y la camisa… yo también me puse la camisa… nos cambiamos de ropa… y fuimos con Carly… tocamos la puerta… y ella abrió… nos vio y sonrió…_

Hola- nos dijo

Hola- dijimos al unisonó

Entren- nos dijo

_Entramos y nos sentamos en el sofá…_

Y que cuentan- nos pregunto

Este… como te lo digo…- le dije

Freddie y, yo somos novios- le dijo Sam

Que- grito Carly

Lo que escuchaste- le dije

Ya era tiempo- nos dijo

Sabias que esto iba a pasar- le dije

Si… era tan obvio… como se miraban… como sonreían… cuando estaban juntos…- me dijo

Ah- le dijo Sam

Bueno… yo tengo que salir con Spencer… nos vemos luego- nos dijo Carly

Adiós- dijimos al unisonó

_Salimos del apartamento de Carly… y entramos al mío… fuimos a mi habitación… nos acostamos en mi cama… estábamos viendo la vaquita…_

Te amo mucho mi princesa puckett- le dije

Y yo a ti Benson- me dijo

_La envolví por la cintura… y la bese…_

_**Fin**_


End file.
